


Spiced Ghosts

by DaughterOfOphelia



Series: Crossover Challenge [3]
Category: Halloweentown (1998), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 : “Every morning you walk in and inhale deeply then walk back out seriously just buy something already" Bakery!AU<br/>MCU/Halloweentown-ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiced Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: So... I decided to move each of my crossover fics into their own stories so they're easier to find. Both for me, and for anybody that'll read them.  
> Oops, so this is up like way late. And… not finished. Sorry! I'll be going through all of these later and editing/adding to them.

Every day when she went to get coffee for Jane, Darcy passed by the little family owned bakery squished between a clothing alterations shop and a Chinese take-out place.  
Spiced Ghosts was a festive little bakery that was decked out in Halloween decorations year round. It was filled with all the usual perfect pastries and hot drinks that made a store a hit, but it’s specialties were why it had a small, but growing following. Most mortals found it interesting, but strange.

 

Darcy would stare through the front window at everything in the display case, start walking by and change her mind. Instead, she’d open the door and stand in the doorway, taking as deep a breath as she could manage and then walk back out with a dreamy smile on her face.  
She’d had to keep reminding herself that she didn’t have much money, but she’d promised herself when Jane made a breakthrough she’d buy something there in celebration. So far, there had been nothing to celebrate.

Then Jane called to tell her that although Stark was no longer affiliated with the Avengers, he was interested in her research, and that Darcy had been offered a job by Pepper to join Stark Industries as part of the Human Resources team. If Darcy chose to accept, then she and Jane could still work together in some capacity.  
Darcy let out a squeal, and squeaked out a “Dude, I have to call her to say yes! Ah!”  
She didn’t care if she looked like a fool jumping in place, she was still going to be able to work with her friend.


End file.
